Utsukushi Haru
by Takuya No SasoDei
Summary: For SasoDei Romantic Day... mereka selalu bersama melewati indah nya musim semi dan melihat kelopak kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran. dimulai dengan ketidak sangajaan bertemu dan menjadi cinta. akan kah mereka mengungkapkan perasaan dengan jujur? silah kan baca sampai ending,jaa


Kembali membawa cerita tentang SasoDei niih,semoga dapat menutupi kesalahan yang sebelum nya. Biasa otak aku lagi error jadi kerjanya sembrono ngasal banget, nah FFn ini ku persembah kan untuk hadiah ultah Deidara. Gak tau daah yang keberapa, yang penting terimalah hadiah ini...

** Summary: For SasoDei Romantic Day**

** SasoDei P.O.V**

**Ditempat ini, kita dulu sering bertemu**

**Ditempat ini, kita melihat keindahan dimusim semi sambil bercanda**

** Di tempat inilah, kita dulu saling mengerti perasaan masing masing**

** Ditempat inilah, ciuman pertama dan kedua kita**

** Juga ditempat inilah, kita menemukan tautan hati**

** Dan tempat inilah, awal dari segalanya**

**Pairing: SasoriXDeidara (slawasan)**

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

** Notice : aneh, lebay,berlebihan,terlalu Gaje**

** Dan mengandung virus OOC and Typo "**

** Tema ~****When Spring Meet Romance~(all hha..mungkin)**

**UTSUKUSHI HARU**

Wish# 1 bertemu Deidara (Sasori)

Seorang pemuda berambut merah kini sedang menatap arah langit melewati jendela yang cukup besar. Ia menyaksikan akhir musim semi, kemudian ia berjalan arah meja. Diambil nya handphone merah itu Llu seperti mengetik sesuatu.

"Deidara kita jalan ketempat rahasia kita yuk! Sekarang ini waktu nya melihat bunga sakura yang mekar dan berjatuhan,sekarang kan akan memasuki akhir musi semi?" Sasori meng send pesan pendek itu ke Deidara,kekasih nya. Tak lama kemudian balasan pun timbul dilayar kaca hanphone Sasori ,segera lah ia membuka pesan itu "oh,benarkah un? Yahh,tak terasa musim semi akan berakhir un..aduh un..kenapa aku bisa lupa? Un un!" begitu pesan nya pada Sasori.

Pemuda tadi terkekeh melihat isi pesan nya walaupun di via sms Deidara selalu tak lupa untuk menulis Trend Mark (TM) nya

Dengan langkah panjang Sasori berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobil nya. Sebelum itu ia sudah mengirim pesan ke Deidara agar menunggui nya didepan rumah.

Pemuda blonde sedang menatap Handphone nya. Lalu handphone itu bergeter menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk, pesan nya : " Tunggu didepan rumah saja!, ingat jangan jalan duluan. Kalau kalau kau hilang ditengah jalan! Un..un" Deidara jengkel + senang. Jengkel nya TM nya dipakai Sasori, dan senang nya Danna nya itu tak pernah berhenti memperlakukanya dengan gentleman. Meski ia juga cowok, namun Sasori mencintainya, itulh yang membuat ia berani mengungkapkan perasaan nya juga.

Menyaksikan bunga sakura yang tengah tumbuh di musim semi begitu romantis, kadang tak banyak juga yang terbang ditiup angin

Keduanya sekarang sedang jalan kaki menuju kedalam hutan kecil. Tak sedikit pula yang berkunjung kesana. Mobil nya diparkir kan ditempat parkir khusus taman hutan itu.

Dihutan kecil ini ternyata menyimpan suatu keindahan didalam nya yaitu,beribu ribu pohon bunga sakura yang mekar saat ini menampakan kelopak merah muda nya lebar lebar lalu berakhir dengan hembusan angin yang membawa mereka terbang.

"Sudah lama rasanya,...aku rindu tempat ini" ucap Deidara sambil membentangkan kedua tangan nya dan mengandah kan kepala nya keatas "kalau Sasori Danna?"

"Aku juga" jawab nya dengan senyum menawan.

Deidara masih membentangkan tangan, memejamkan mata merasa kan udara yang sejuk menembus kulit nya, rambut blonde itu pun bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Beberapa kolopak berjatuhan disekitarnya karna diterpa angin, yang menambah kesan manis pada Deidara

"Ayo jangan lama lama nanti masuk angin!" Sasori menasihati sambil menggenggam tangan mungil itu menuju kursi panjang berwarna cokalat

.

.

.

"Ngg~...Danna un?"

Sasori menoleh . Deidara memeluk lengan sang seme "Ini sangat menyenang kan..un..un"

Banyak yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan betapa mesra nya kedua remaja itu. Tak ada yang mengira Deidara itu laki laki, dengan alasan wajah nya memang benar manis dan cantik. Ditambah dengan bunga bunga diantara mereka ikut melihat manis nya cinta dua orang yang tulus menerima perasaan masing masing.

Sasori bernostalgia mengingat ingat kejadian pada waktu itu. Waktu ia menemukan tempat ini dan juga Deidara.

**Flashback (on)**

Sasori saat itu pulang sekolah bareng dengan Gaara melewati taman sunyi dipinggiran jalan karna wakti itu tidak ada yang tau keindahan tersembunyi dibalik pepohonan itu. Dengan bingung Sasori melihat beberapa bunga sakura melintas dihadapannya "kenapa ada bunga sakura?" gumamnya. Gaara sama sekali tidak memperhatikan nya ia sibuk dengan handphone milik nya sambil cekikikan melihat layar nya. Dipelan kan Sasori laju mobil itu ditengok nya arah datang bunga bunga itu."hutan kecil..itu?" batinnya . kemudian ia melaju kembali menuju rumah nya.

Gaara heran melihat kakak nya yang tiba tiba saja langsung ngebut menuju arah yang berlwanan "kenapa...kakak pergi lagi?" ia bertanya pada diri nya sendiri sambil terbengong dengan handphone masih ditangan nya. "bodo amat daaah, mending aku nelpon uke tercinta,Neji-chan" dengan gembira Gaara melanjutakan perjalanan nya masuk ke dalam rumah. Karna ia diberhentikan kakak nya dipinggir jalan depan rumah.

Wish# 2 mengenal seseorang berambut blonde (Sasori)

Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan hutan kecil. Keluar lah Sasori dari mobil nya, dengan langkah cepat ia menerobos pohon pohon sekitar situ dan..."siapa?" tanya Sasori dalam hati. Ia melihat seseorang dengan peralatan lukis nya. Belum selesai sampai disitu rasa penasaran dan bingung nya, ia terpesona dengan pemandangan disekitar nya lihat apa ini? Kenapa ada tempat sebagus ini di tengah hutan kecil tadi? Sasori terkagum kagum melihat nya. Untuk sementara ia simpan dulu rasa penasaran ya untuk mengetahui siapa kah orang ini?

Pelan tapi pasti ia berjalan mendekati seorang tadi. Nampak nya ia sedang sibuk dengan lukisan nya. Sasori terperangah dengan lukisan itu lalu tanpa sadar ia mengajak si blonde bicara "menurut mu seni itu apa ?"

Si blonde menjawab tanpa menoleh, ternyata ia juga tidak sadar "seni itu sesuatu yang berbentuk artistik, sama seperti yang aku lukis ini..un?"

Kedua nya tersentak, si blonde menoleh kebelakang mendapati Sasori yang juga kaget. Langsung ia berdiri manghadap Sasori dan mengacungkan kuas nya "apa yang kau...! jangan bilang kau akan merusak tepat ini?!" ujar nya sedikit juga gugup. Ia berkata begitu karna ia menganggap bentuk bunga sakura itu artistik.

Sasori kelimpungan dengan pertanyaan itu "a...a..aku aku tidak berniat untuk..merusak tempat ini. Aku hanya heran kenapa ada tempat sebagus ini disini?" jelas nya.

Wish# 3 hentikan kegugupan ini (SasoDei)

Deidara nama si blonde tadi "maaf un, telah menuduh mu yang macam macam un" ucap nya pada Sasori yang ada disamping nya

Sekarang mereka duduk di kursi panjang dekat Deidara melukis tadi.

"tidak apa apa... oh ya, tadi siapa nama mu? Tanya Sasori yang tumbenan lupa karna tiba tiba saja dada nya berdebar, ini yang pertama baginya jadi ia panik dengan diri nya sendiri

"Deidara un," dia menyahut "kau? un"

Sasori lupa kalau ia belum menyebut nama nya "Sasori"

"oh,salam kenal " Deidara menoleh kearah Sasori

Dan yang ditoleh tersenyum sebagai balasan salam seorang yang manis samping nya ini dilihat nya Deidara nyengir dengan pipi merah, ditambah lagi sedikit ada nya bunga sakura yang gugur tepat diatas kepala pirang itu seperti merangkai mahkota bunga nya sendiri

Deg...deg...deg... "apa ini? Rasa nya aneh...aku,gugup? Sejak kapan aku jadi penggugup?" Sasori cuma bisa membatin demi menghilangkan kegugupan nya

"aku mau menyelesaikan lukisan ku dulu ya,un" ia berdiri dari kursi panjang itu lalu duduk kembali ke kursi lukis nya. Dengan hati hati ia menggoreskan kuas diatas kanvas itu tiba tiba tangan yang lebis besar menangkup tangan mungil nya "kau bilang seni itu berbentuk artistik, jadi kau harus membuat nya dengan perasaan agar bentuk yang asli dapat tercetak sempurna di kanvas ini " Sasori berkata begitu seraya menggores goreskan warna merah muda bunga sakura.

Deidara terbengong juga rasa gugup nya daritadi tak kunjung henti jantung nya berdetak kencang dan ia berharap Sasori tidak mendengar nya.

Usai melukis Deidara dangan malu malu menghadap Sasori "seperti nya kau lebih tau banyak tentang seni ya,?un"

"tidak juga" Sasori merendah kan diri

"ngg~..sa..sasori,un?" Deidara gugup level 4 *mank sampe level berapa sihh? 1.000,000 #buaghh*

"kenapa?" suara berat ini menyahut

"a..ano..ano..boleh ti..tidak aku memanggul mu...D-D-Danna,un?" kali ini ia tak kuat menahan rasa malu,ditutup nya wajah manis nya dengan kedua tangan nya

Sasori terkekeh tapi dengan cepat kembali serius lagi "boleh"

Deidara semakin menutup wajah nya rapat-rapat "arigatou"

Beberapa hari ini sudah Sasori menemui selesai makan siang, ia mengajari banyak hal tentang seni dan unsur serta seluk beluk nya. Bercanda atau sekedar curhat,menceritakan hal hal yang menurut author kagak penting

Wish# 4 pertanyaan (Deidara)

Wish# 5 jawaban (Sasori)

Hariini hari terakhir musim semi (waktu itu)

Disini Sasori memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan 'Ai' pada Deidara. Mereka bertemu ditempat biasa . kursi panjang mereka

Tak lama manunggu munculah seseorang yang di nanti dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajah nya, kemudian ia duduk disamping Sasori "sudah tak terasa musims semi akan berakhir, un" ucap Dei sambil memandang kelopak kelopak yang sudah mulai berguguran.

"i..iya"

Dei menyandarkan punggungnya si belakangan kursi dilihat nya Sasori yang nampak tak seperti biasa nya. Dikeningnya bercucuran keringat (dingin)

"Danna, habis lari lari, un?"

"memang nya ada yang salah?" Sasori balik nanya

"keringat Danna ini, un" ujar Deidara ia mereba raba saku celana nya dan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Segera ia menggosokan keringat Sasori memakai sapu tangan nya. Jujur sasori menikmati sentuhan lembut itu, ditangkupkan nya tangan Deidara, diturun kan nya kebawah menuju jantung nya

Wajah Dei blushing diperlakukan sebegini nya

"Dei..." panggil Sasori lirih

Masih gugup Dei memberanikan diri menjawab " y-ya,un?"

"boleh aku mengakui perasaan ku?" tanya Saso

Ia berusaha untuk melepas tangan nya dari genggaman sasori yang menyentuh dada (sasori) nya tepat di jantung dapat Dei rasakan jantung itu berdetak hebat dan seperti membawa getaran menuju jantung nya juga

Hanya terpaan angin membawa bunga sakura yang mebuat kebisingan diantara mereka

"Aku mencintai mu!, aishiteru~" itu pernyataan dari Sasori

"hahh!" batin Deidara. Ditundukan nya wajah nya berusaha menutup rasa malu nya ingin ia menutup wajah nya, tapi percuma kalau hanya satu tangan pasti masih dapat dilihat. Jadi di lebih memilih tunduk dalam dalam sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya. Dan berdoa semoga hanya mimpi

"Aku benar benar mencintai mu, sungguh" tambah Sasori

Titikan bening mengalir, satu persatu keluar dari mata biru cantik itu. Sasori menyadari nya, diangkat nya dagu halus itu dengan lembut. Disejajarkan nya dengan wajah nya untuk melihat ukiran yang nyaris sempurna kecuali karna air mata itu "kenapa?"

"hiks...aku..aku ini laki laki un," kata Deidara

Pernyataan Deidara barusan tidak menyakiti hati Sasori "aku mencintaimu apa ada nya Dei, apa ada nya" ulang Sasori dengan senyuman khas nya

Mendengar itu Deidara tertegun tak sanggup rasa nya ia topang rasanya sendiri . dipeluk nya Danna nya itu "aku juga mencintai mu Sasori No Danna!, mencintai mu~un" didala pelukan Sasori ia memberanikan diri menjawab begitu. Bulir bening tadi berubah menjadi air mata kesenangan bagi Deidara

Sekarang Sasori menyalah kan teori nya, yaitu; seseorang yang manis dan cantik, sudah pasti ia seorang perempuan. Sekarang ia sudah tak percaya lagi dengan teori itu, ia sudah tau kenyataan nya, bahwa tak hanya perempuan yang punya wajah cantik dan manis. Tapi Deidara juga, walau ia laki laki, bagi Sasori Deidara adalah gula manis yang diperebutkan semut semut (seme-seme) dan ialah semut yang beruntung itu.

Ditopang kan Sasori dagu kekasih pertamanya itu, lalu "Chuu..." ciuman pertama mereka berdua dihujani bunga sakura diakhir musim semi

Unflashback (OFF)

Wish #6 kebahagiaan diakhir musim semi (Deidara)

Sekarang tempat rahasia mereka tak hanya dirasa kan mereka berdua saja. Tapi, juga bagi pasangan pasangan lainnya yang ingin ikut merasakan kebahagiaan di akhir musim semi ini

Deidara mengandah melihat Sasori yang tersenyum sendiri, sambil sebelah tangan nya meraih beberapa bunga bunga yang berjatuhan. Satu persatu ia kumpul kan lalu dirangkai jadi satu menggunakan akar akar yang menjalar di tepi tepi kursi panjang itu

"untuk apa Danna,un?" tanya Deidara masih memeluk lengan Sasori

"untuk apa? Ini untuk orang yang sekarang bermanja dengan ku" jawab Sasori sambil nyengir *buueeh, ganteng bangeet. Ternyata Saso juga bisa nyengir ya? #buaghh. Sasori : lu kate gue ape?*

Merasa ia yang dibicarakan dengan sigap ia melepas pelukan nya untuk menutup wajah nya. Sasori cengengesan melihat prilaku si blonde yang tak ubah ubah nya dari dulu.

Perlahan Sasori menaruh di rambut blonde, mahkota bunga sakura itu melingkari ikat rambut nya. Banyak pasangan gadis yang iri dengan sikap Sasori pada Deidara sampai merengek pada cowok nya untuk dibuat kan mahkota bunga itu "oooh, beruntung nya dia bisa punya cowok se-romantis itu" kata seorang cewek pada cowok nya.

"kyuuun.. pasangan itu romantis sekali..aww, aku akan mendukung hubungan mereka" kata seseorang, yang ternyata itu adalah salah satu Reloves

Tak sampai disitu para pasangan iri dengan pasangan SasoDei

Sasori memagut kedua pipi Deidara yang merah padam, diusap nya lembut pipi manis itu. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti dimajukan nya wajah nya menuju wajah Deidara. Mau tidak mau Deidara menatap hazel memabukan dihadap nya,selang beberapa lama Sasori melanjutkannya langsung tepat sasaran "CHUU..."

"Uww,icon cinta yang sempurna" komentar para Reloves "Iya benar..ini kisah cinta yang sangat bersemi (?)" tambah seorang lagi

Ciuman SasoDei tadi mangundang banyak perhatian .saking iri dengan kebahagiaan SasoDei, cowok cowok nekat (bukan naked!) panjat pohon bunga sakura dan dipaksa ciuman.

Hari ini hari bahagia ke dua, setelah musim semi lalu yang berakhir dengan first kisu

Senyuman terukir di wajah kedua pasangan itu (SasoDei) si blonde memeluk seme nya dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Menunggu sampai matahari terbenam. Badai bunga sakura pun berhembus mengelilingi mereka.

Ini lah keindahan cinta yang sebenar nya memiliki perasaan yang tulus tidak memandang dari sudut mana pun. Tapi, hanya dari.. hati, perasaan,kepercayaan dan rasa sayang juga cinta pada orang itu. Hanya itu yang dilakukan untuk mencapai cinta sejati

**Owari**

Gimana? Jelex? Lumayan? Bagus? Menarik? Gaje? Atau apa?

Ini juga udah berusaha kok..."

Semoga story ini bisa menutupi kebodohan sesaat ku di story pertama

Maaf kalo ada kurang or lebih nya tapi kalo ada yang mau ngasih kritik/saran nya silah kan aja ~,~"

Otanjobiomedeto gozaimazu Deidara-nii! Luph you #buaghh salah! Deidara kan Cuma buat Sasori-nii

Oke gini aja deh

Otanjobiomedeto Deidara-nii,moga penggemar nya makin banyak,FFn nya juga nambah. Dan makin langgeng sama seme nya a.k.a Sasori-nii #buaghh lebayy aku kabuh lagi niiih, okeh sebelum makin menjadi jadi...

Jaa~nee


End file.
